In recent years there has been a resurgent interest in Diagnostic X-Ray Imaging System using Ionography (Electron Radiography) in which the x-ray detector is a thin high pressure ionization chamber. In current systems, including one that is commercially available, the ions from the gas are swept across the chamber onto an insulating film which is then removed from the chamber and the charge image made visible by liquid or powder toner techniques. As the chamber is filled with expensive gas (Xenon) at high pressure (10 atmospheres) the system required to insert and remove the insulating film is mechanically complex. The proposed research is to evaluate systems in which the charge image is converted into a optical image which can then be transmitted out of the chamber through an optical window. Such a method would result in a simple sealed detector chamber. Many methods for converting charge images have been used in connection with other technologies such as the projection of TV pictures onto large screens for auditorium use (for example the Eidophor System). In a number of these systems the charge image is deposited on a thin deformable insulating layer of liquid or rubberlike material which becomes deformed by electrostatic forces and which can be made visible by, for example, a Schlieren Optical System. A crude system has already been constructed which demonstrates the feasibility of the method. X-Ray images of star test patterns have been obtained with resolutions down to 10 lp/mm with images still clearly visible with exposures to the gas of only a few millioroentgens. The purpose of this research is to examine these techniques in much more detail so that optimum conditions can be specified and a practical clinical trial system can be constructed.